


Wicked Romance

by LilacFeather



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFeather/pseuds/LilacFeather
Summary: A princess and a thief falling in love... Sounds familiar, no?A collection of drabbles about Jay and Evie.Rated M for one chapter only. All the others are G or light T.





	1. “I don’t know how to say it. But you know what I’m trying to say, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of these in 2015 but I hadn't posted them yet so here goes! You can always send me some more prompts on fitzsimmons.tk even though I haven't been able to write for a while but maybe that will change with Descendants 2 coming soon :)
> 
> So far only one chapter will contain mature content with warning.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated (and a good incentive to write more!)

It happened on a Saturday night, during one of their traditional movie marathons.Tonight’s theme was horror films, Mal and Jay’s favorite, much to Carlos and Evie’s dismay. The youngest of the group usually ended up spotting every movie mistake while the blue-haired girl hid her face in Jay’s chest throughout the most stressful scenes.

But it was getting late now and Carlos already turned out for the night as Mal left to go back to her dorm - although they all knew she actually went to see Ben. The only two remaining teenagers were still settled comfortably on the couch, although one was peacefully asleep while the other was watching her. Evie had dozed off in the middle of the last movie but Jay hadn’t wanted to wake her up, which only made Carlos smile knowingly when he, himself, left to go to bed.

The credits were rolling now and Jay knew that he would have to wake her up sooner or later. He reached out and put a strand of hair that was hiding her face behind her ear. His touch only made her move closer to him and snuggled deeper into his chest. She was really beautiful, he thought and he wished she would realize it and stop looking for a prince when she was already worth so much more. He attempted to awaken her then by stroking her arm gently and after a moment, her eyes fluttered open to meet his. Evie smiled up at Jay before looking over at the screen, only to realize that the film already ended and they were alone.

“Did I sleep for long?”, she whispered, not to disturb Carlos’ sleep.

Jay only shook his head no, unable to look away from her deep hazel eyes. He was mesmerized by her and, without thinking, his hand reached out to cup her jaw. Evie was staring at him intently and the words escaped his mouth before he even thought of uttering them.

“I don’t know how to say it.“, he blurted out and Evie looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to go on. "But you know what I’m trying to say, right?”

It seemed like her eyes were searching something in his and it only took her a few seconds to find it. Then, she nodded slowly, a little smile forming on her face.

"I think I know where you’re getting at…” She tried very hard not to blush but she doubted he could see anything in the dim light anyway.

“Best if I show you then, right?” Jay asked with a mischievous smirk of his.

She didn’t even have time to reply before he leaned in and captured her lips for a light kiss. Evie responded gingerly, at first, only to deepen the kiss once she realized he didn’t intend to stop just yet. Eyes still closed, they finally pulled back from each other in an attempt to catch their breaths.

“Glad to know I made a good guess.”, Evie confided, a bright smile on her face, to which Jay could only grin back.


	2. First kiss & first "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something between them, it is undeniable. And it's time for them to sort it out.

Evie couldn’t say she saw it coming. Truthfully, she didn’t. Sure, Jay and her were close, closer than most people would consider appropriate but so far it hadn’t bothered any of them. It was just the way they were around each other, nothing more, nothing less. Or so she thought.

That was why she agreed to go on a date with Doug. After all, she wasn’t dating anyone and he was sweet and could see that she was more than ‘just beautiful’. But then again, so did her friends. She should have known something was wrong when Jay stormed off of hers and Mal’s dorm once she told them the news. However, Mal had simply shrugged at Evie’s confused look and Carlos had looked down sheepishly. None of them dared to say anything and that was when Evie understood that something was really off. She took off for the tourney field then, knowing that she would find him there.

And, indeed, there he was, sitting on the bleachers and staring off at something she couldn’t see. She approached him but made sure he didn’t see her before she was too close for him to run off again.

“Hey!”, Evie said, catching him by surprise and sitting down next to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” His reply was quick and curt, which only made Evie frown. He hadn’t even made eye contact with her since she joined him. Besides, Jay usually never talked to her that way: actually, she was pretty sure he always used his softest tone when he was speaking to her. She tried her best not to look hurt and kept going.

“Obviously something is since you won’t even look at me.”, she couldn’t help her reproachful tone. But once again, Jay ignored her and she was starting to get annoyed at his childish behaviour. She was looking ahead of her now, as he was. “You know Jay, I thought we were friends and so that if something was bothering you, you would tell me.” She saw him flinch from the corner of her eye and she knew she was getting close.

“You never told me anything. And you were the first one to say that I was smarter than my looks.”, she chuckled humorlessly as her heart clenched. She really hated when he wasn’t talking to her and especially when she didn’t know how to make him acknowledge her again. She looked up at him then, in hope that he was having some reaction to everything she was saying. His leg was moving restless, a nervous habit that only worried Evie more. What wasn’t he telling her? And at that moment, as if he heard her last thought, he finally spoke.

“I can’t, Evie. I can’t tell you.” His voice was low and it almost broke when he said her name. Tears welled up in her eyes at his tone, even though she didn’t even know why (well, she suspected she may know why but she wasn’t sure yet. It couldn’t be, could it?). Her hand reached out to clasp his and, at last, he looked at her in the eye. “I’m no prince, E. I’m not even a good person. Hell, the only thing I could think of when you told us you were going on a date with Doug was how I wanted to punch him.” He smiled sadly. “He didn’t even do anything to me. It’s just that…” He looked at her intensely with his dark eyes, trying to convey his feelings without having to express them with words.

Evie was studying his face, his eyes especially and her grip tightened on his hand. “You’re good, Jay. We both know that.”

When he shook his head, she used her other hand to stroke his cheek tenderly. “You are. You have to believe me. We are not our parents and…” She took a deep breath before speaking again. “I don’t even blame you for thinking that, actually.” She offered him a small, coy smile. “If anything, it only proves that you care about me…” She trailed off and got lost in his eyes again, waiting for his next words.

Jay sighs and shook his head, although he was smiling now. “I don’t know how you manage to not realize how much I love you.”

And sure, Evie had started to have some doubts about Jay’s feelings towards her a few weeks ago but she had no idea that love, real love, was involved. Therefore, she was speechless at his confession. Jay seemed to have held his breath and was obviously waiting for her to say something but at the moment, her mind was blank.

Finally, she was able to speak again. “You love me?” And it was only then that she realized how silly the whole thing was. It sounded so evident now that she, herself, couldn’t believe it took her so long that this was it. The longing when they were apart, the heartache when he didn’t talk to her, the pang in her chest when he flirted with Audrey. It all made sense now and it was as if she could finally see for the first time.

Jay was still looking at her, he looked as if he knew that she had come to the same conclusion as him. “I love you too”, she smiled at him in confirmation. “But you knew that already, didn’t you?”

He laughed then and Evie was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him, right here, right now. So she did. His lips tasted like fudge and she couldn’t help the shiver running down her spine when he cupped her face to deepen their kiss. She clasped her hands behind his neck so she could get closer to him and he let out a sigh of contentment. She grinned against his mouth.

So that’s what _love_ felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! As usual kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets jealous when Chad attempts to flirt with Evie.

Jay was heading to the tourney field for practice when he heard him. It sounded like Chad Charming was wooing another helpless Auradon girl. Jay couldn’t see who it was yet, since she was hidden by the bleachers shadows but he could hear what Cinderella’s son was saying, even from there.

“And we have five carriages, all a different shade of blue.”, he boasted with that annoying smirk of his that made Jay want to wipe it off his face. With his fist. How many more damsels could fall for his trick? One more apparently, Jay thought bitterly.

That’s when he noticed the familiar blue hue of his friend’s hair and before he knew it, he’s striding towards them, anger rising with each of his steps. Evie was nodding eagerly at Charming’s words, completely oblivious to his act. As Jay got closer to them, Chad finally noticed him and frowned. Jafar’s son ignored him and spoke directly his friend.

“Hey, Ev. What are you doing here?” He asked as he threw an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him with a curious look tinged with annoyance. He knew she hated it when he interrupted her plans.

“Hum, nothing. Chad was just telling me about his castle and everything. It all sounds very exciting.” She answered with a bright smile towards Cinderella’s son, who apprehensively returned it. Of course he was nervous and he had every right to be. Jay could literally kick his ass with both of his hands tied behind his back.

“And what, do you plan on taking her there?” Jay’s voice was slightly more threatening now and his eyebrows were raised questioningly. Chad shook his head vigorously, which made Evie frown.

“You weren’t?” Jay glanced at Evie as she talked and he could tell she was more offended than surprised.

“No! Of course not. My mom would kill me if I ever bring a villain kid home. Especially a girl.” His tone was getting more and more scornful as he went on and Jay’s grip on Evie’s shoulder tightened lightly.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Evie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chad looked like he was about to respond when he met Jay’s gaze and his mouth instantly snapped shut.

“Go. Away.”, Jay hissed angrily and Chad barely hesitated before he turned around and walked away, muttering something about “crazy villain kids and jealous boyfriends”.

It was only when Chad was out of earshot that Evie turned to Jay. She shrugged his arm off her and glared at him.

“He was going to ask me on a date! Why did you have to scare him off?”

He could tell she was irritated at him and he didn’t know why but it disturbed him. It didn’t mattered if she was when he was teasing her but this was something else. He only wanted to spare her from being used by the blond.

“E…” He put his hands on her shoulders. “Didn’t you hear what he just said? You deserve better than him.”, he said softly while looking her in the eye. “I mean it.”

Evie could only nod, it seemed that she couldn’t find the words. Next thing Jay knew, she was wrapping her arms around his waist and embraced him for a hug.

“Thanks, Jay.”, she muttered against his chest.

“No problem, princess.” 


	4. Friendly Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has a crush on Jay but she's too afraid to admit it to him. Thanksfully, her good friends Carlos and Mal have a plan.

“Seriously C, this is getting out of control,” Mal sighed. “We need to do something.”

Carlos just shrugged. He was smiling and Mal’s eyebrows raised at the sight. “You have a plan, don’t you?”

The young boy nodded smugly. He waited until Mal stomped her feet impatiently and gestured for him to go on.  
“So. We know that Evie likes him but would never admit it right?” Mal nodded. 

“And that Jay has had a crush on her ever since he met her…” Mal titled her head to the side skeptically at his words.

“Don’t you remember the necklace?” Carlos asked. How could she even forget that? She teased Jay for it herself!

“Oh. Right. You’ve got a point.”, she mumbled.

“So what we need to do is to make Jay admit it to her first since she isn’t going to. But, he won’t do anything unless she sends him a sign…”, Carlos trailed off, deep in his thoughts.

“And?..” Mal urged him to keep going.

“We’re the sign Mal.”, he finished, almost exasperated that Mal didn’t see his point from the beginning.

“Alright, alright. And as the sign, what are we going to do? Forge Evie’s handwriting and write him a love letter?”, she asked, unconvinced.

“Hum… That’s an idea. But no. How about you get Evie to talk to you about him and we just happen to walk past at the right moment?” Carlos suggested.

Mal thought about it for a moment before replying to him. “This could work…yes. But what if it doesn’t?”

“Then Plan B. We lock them in a closet after I spilled the beans.” At Mal’s doubtful look, he shrugged. “There’s only so much we can do before they spontaneously combust from UST.”

Mal chuckled. “You’re right. Although I’m sure I might have something…” She started to flip through her spell book but Carlos stopped her before she could even find anything. “Mal. We agreed on not using magic anymore,” he warned and she sighed, annoyed even though she knew he was right.

 

“Let’s get to it then.”  
  


* * *

 

A few hours later Mal and Evie were in the library studying for History of Woodsmen and Pirates (or pretending to study for Mal) as the purple-haired girl waited for Carlos’ signal. It was no use starting to broach the subject before the boys got closer, especially since Mal didn’t know how Evie would react.

“Have you seen Jay?” Mal looked up at her friend’s words and shook her head.

“No. Why?” Mal asked, genuinely curious.

“I- I just haven’t seen him a lot today, that’s all.” Evie shrugged and went back to look at the book in front of her, avoiding Mal’s gaze.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Mal inquired as Evie seemed to ponder whether to tell her or not.

The blue-haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes at her. “Come on Mal, don’t act like you don’t know…” Her tone was slightly annoyed and Mal frowned.  
She decided then that she would just play dumb until Evie talked to her. “Like I know what?”

“Is it true that Jay’s got a crush on me?” Evie looked nervous as she waited for Mal’s answer. The purple-haired girl was speechless for a few seconds, that wasn’t part of their plan and she had to think quickly. 

“It was high time you figured it out,” she uttered dully. Evie blinked twice and it took her a moment to reply. “You knew? And you didn’t tell me?”

Mak shrugged. “Well I thought you at least suspected it, with the way he’s always staring at you and making sure you’re okay.”

“Of course I didn’t. Why didn’t you tell me before? Like, when I told you I liked him for instance?” Evie asked as she raised her hands in the air. She sighed in frustration and glared at Mal.

“So… What happened?” Mal pursed her lips in curiosity.

“I went to Carlos’ and his dorm this morning because I wanted to drop Dude’s new sweater and their door was ajar. I was about to go in but then I heard Jay telling Carlos he was tired of not telling me how he felt and-”, Evie trailed off. She was blushing now and her gaze dropped back to the book in front of her. Mal was smirking and she elbowed her lightly. “And then what?”

Evie smiled. “Carlos told him he should just get on with it and tell me he liked me before someone else asked me out…” But her smile faded then and Mal frowned. “I left then because I didn’t want them to know I was even here but… I haven’t seen him at all since this morning.” 

The blue-haired girl bit her lip and Mal let out a frustrated noise. “That’s it. Plan B.” She stood up abruptly and took Evie’s hand. At her perplexed look, Mal urged her, “Come on.” Evie got up as well and followed her friend. 

As they got out of the library they almost collided with their two friends who were going the other way. Carlos looked at Mal with wide eyes and she raised her hand to stop him from saying anything. 

“I got this.” She looked around and noticed an empty classroom on their left. Meanwhile, Evie was tapping her foot nervously and avoiding Jay’s gaze, who seemed to have no idea of what was going on.

 

“In here,” the purple-haired girl said to Carlos as she dragged Evie towards the room. “Plan B.” Carlos nodded then and pushed Jay towards it as well. Jafar’s son finally seemed to react as he tried to resist his friend. “Wait. What is going on? Carlos?” He asked turning to the aforementioned boy. But Carlos only smirked before closing the door on both Jay and Evie. Mal high-fived him.

On the other side of the door, Jay turned to Evie with a frown. Evie bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I heard you talking to Carlos this morning, by accident,” she began and took a step towards him. Jay looked panicked for a second so she lightly put her hand on his arm. “I was waiting for you to come and see me today.”

Jay opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him by sliding her hand down his arm to take his hand. “I’d have told you I liked you too,” she whispered as she looked up at him.   
Jay tilted his head to the side and a small smile appeared on his face. “Really?” He put his hand on her waist to draw her closer. She nodded with a smirk matching his own. 

“Have for a while now but I was too blind to see it was mutual.”

“Likewise.” Jay took both of her hands and brought them to his chest and leaned towards her until their foreheads touched. Evie’s grin grew bigger at his gesture.

“So… was that plan B?” Jay asked with a chuckle. 

“I have no idea,” Evie shrugged before she closed the gap between them by kissing him lightly.


	5. Damsell In Distress (Just This Once)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ball, Evie twisted her ankle when she tried to get back to her dorm. Thanksfully, her knight in shining armour is just one call away.

Evie bit her lip in pain. Going back to her dorm alone, without any light to help her out, had been the worst idea. But she had her mirror, which should have been useful, if it wasn’t for the fact that it simply dazzled her at first, causing her to trip over and fall. And possibly twist her ankle. Great. The pain was throbbing and she knew she wouldn’t be able to make it back on her own. She took out her phone and started to scroll through her contacts. Just as she found Mal’s number, her phone vibrated, indicating an incoming call. Jay.

Relief flooded through her as she picked it up.

“Hey. Where are you?” She noticed his worried tone and couldn’t help but smile despite the pain.

“I need your help.” Knowing that she was going to interrupt her, she went on right away. “I was on my way to the dorms but I didn’t have any lights and…”, she sighed at her own rambling, “I think I twisted my ankle.” She kind of felt embarrassed by the whole ‘damsel in distress’ story but now that she thought about it, Jay was probably the best person to call in this situation.

“Oh sh- Okay. Just stay where you are, I’ll come and get you.”

Evie had no idea how he did it but only a few minutes later, she heard his voice in the darkness, calling her name.

“Over here,” she shouted back.

In a blink of an eye he was crouching down by her side and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly and she shrugged.

“I will be.” Her reply made him smile and he helped her getting up then. His arm encircled her waist while she put her arm around his shoulder. Evie attempted to stand with his support but winced when she put pressure on her bad foot. Jay noticed immediately and shook his head.

“That won’t do. Plan B then.” And, before she could ask him what ‘plan B’ was, he lifted her off the ground and she let out a small cry of surprise.

“Am I hurting you?” Jay asked, suddenly not so sure about his idea.

“No. But a warning would have been appreciated,” she huffed while glaring at him.

“Sorry.” Jay smirked and Evie knew she couldn’t even try to hold a grudge against him. He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead, as light as a feather, and then he was off walking to the nurse’s office.

“After we make sure you’re okay, you’ll have to explain to me what you were doing there, alone and with no light, princess.”

Evie was too comfortable in his arms to bother with an explanation at the moment so she just snuggled closer to him and hid her face in the crook of his neck with a small noise of acknowledgment. Although she couldn’t see it, she could feel that Jay was smiling.

It took them a bit longer to get to Auradon infirmary but at last they got there and even though Jay didn’t mind carrying Evie, his arms were starting to hurt from the exertion. He rang the little silver doorbell and the door opened within a few seconds. Fauna frowned at Jay before she noticed Evie in his arms. She let them in and Jay carefully put Evie down on the office’s bed as she was telling her story to the green fairy. Fauna began to examine her ankle as the door bursted open again to reveal Doug.

He immediately rushed towards Evie but Jay blocked his path, arms crossed over his chest.

“What are you doing here?” His tone was wary and he already knew there was no way Dopey’s son would even come near her friend.

“I was looking for Evie and Carlos told me you went to look for her. When I couldn’t find you guys I came here…” He looked over Jay’s shoulders and spotted Evie, whose ankle was currently being bandaged. “What happened?”

“Well, you’re the one who was supposed to be with her so why don’t you tell me what happened Doug? Huh?” Jay’s voice got louder as he spoke. He didn’t even know what the situation was but he didn’t care here and now. He knew Evie needed peace and the worrying boy could wait.

Doug sighed and looked down at his feet. “I- I’m sorry it’s just that… It’s… complicated.”

Jay was doing his best to control himself as to not make a scene in front of Evie. He took a deep breath as an attempt to get rid of the anger that filled him and when he spoke again, his tone was calm but curt.

“I think you should leave then. You’re no use here.”

If Jay didn’t have the feeling that Doug somehow hurt Evie, he would have pitied the boy who was now leaving the office without another word. Jay turned to Evie and saw her eyes brimming with tears. He walked up to her and opened his arms to embrace her. She mumbled a ‘thank you’ in his ear and he heard Fauna leaving the room quietly.  Jay still had no idea of what occurred between the two of them but he knew that Evie would talk to him at some point. And as long as he was with her, he would make sure she was okay.

“Of course, princess. Anytime.”


	6. Let your heart decide part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie & Jay get mistaken for a couple. Instead of denying it, they go along with it, which results in a talk that's been a long time coming.

Jay would remember the day he first met his father’s nemesis and his wife for the rest of his life. 

It was during another Family Day at Auradon Prep and truthfully, before Aladdin introduced himself, Jay had completely forgotten that he would obviously have to meet him one day. 

For a few seconds, Jay didn’t know what to say to the former thief who ruined Jafar’s life and crushed all of his dreams (his father’s words, not his) and he even thought about lying about his identity.

“You’re Jay, right?”, Aladdin asked him before he could utter a word. Jay nodded and frowned, suddenly suspicious about where the conversation was going.

“Nice to finally meet you,” the young sultan went on and held his hand out for him to shake. Jay was genuinely surprised as he shook the man’s hand and finally replied to him with a small _‘Likewise’_.

“So how are you liking Auradon Prep so far?” Aladdin’s tone was warmer than his father’s ever was and Jay wondered how it was possible that his father’s greatest enemy was kinder to him than his own dad. His chest tightened at the thoughts but he forced out a smile.

“It’s different. But good different, I guess.”

At this moment, a beautiful woman all dressed in turquoise joined them and stood by Aladdin’s side, linking their arms together with a bright smile.

“Hi there. I’m Jasmine”, she greeted Jay and, when he took her hand she squeezed his back tightly. “We’ve been wanting to meet you for so long!” Her voice was almost too enthusiastic, Jay thought but at the same time, he realised that he didn’t mind. He felt oddly at ease with them, like they’d _known_ each other for years, which was logically impossible, Jay was well-aware of that. Still, Jasmine’s smile made a warm feeling blossom in his chest as he thanked her with an equally joyful smile.

“I heard you were a key player during the last tourney game,” Aladdin praised, “congratulations kiddo!”

Jay tried hard not to blush at the compliment. “Thanks. So your children are studying here as well?” He asked, in an attempt to divert the topic of the conversation away from him.  
“A niece,” Jasmine nodded. “She’s actually my cousin’s daughter but we’ve always been like sisters.”

Jay nodded at her explanation when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Evie smiling up at him.

“Hey! I was looking for you…”, she trailed off as she noticed the couple behind him. Always the polite one, Evie didn’t wait to greet them.

“Hi! I’m Evie. Pleased to meet you,” she introduced herself while standing right next to Jay.

“Oh you must be Jay’s girlfriend! Pleasure to meet you,” Jasmine assumed as she took both of the girl’s hands in hers. “You’re really beautiful,” the sultana confided to her. Evie was too startled by Jasmine’s affectionate reaction to deny her assumption so she simply nodded her thanks, much to Jay’s confusion.

They exchanged a glance, simultaneously agreeing to go along with it. After all, what harm could it do? It was most likely the first and last time they meet the couple and if they just revealed it now it’d only make things awkward. And to Jay, the situation was already weird enough as it was. With that thought, he put his arm around Evie’s waist once she was back at his side, his hand resting on her hip.

“You should come and visit us in Agrabah sometimes, Jay. I think you’d love it!” Jasmine offered all of a sudden and Jay’s eyes widened in spite of himself.

“Yeah, why not?” Aladdin approved. “That way you’ll get to meet our son Alim. He loves playing tourney but since he’ll only go to Auradon next year, he doesn’t have a lot of friends to play with him.”

Jay nodded with a smile, although Evie could tell he was more nervous than he seemed as his grip on her tightened softly. She put her hand on his to calm him down and interlacing his fingers with hers.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” she confirmed and looked up at Jay who nodded lightly, although his eyes were still a bit wide.

“Of course you’re invited too, my dear,” Jasmine added as she squeezed her husband’s arm tighter in excitement. “I know you love sewing, you designed Mal’s dress for the coronation right? I was impressed. We have fantastic material in Agrabah and I wouldn’t mind some company while the boys are playing.”

Evie’s smile grew bigger at the offer. “That would be amazing! Jay we have to go there!”, she insisted and Jay knew there was no way he was getting out of this. “Sure, sounds cool.”

“It’s settled then!” Jasmine clasped her hands together in delight. “You make such a lovely couple”, she gushed. “You kind of remind me of us, actually.” She gazed up at Aladdin and the love pouring between them was almost palpable.

Evie was looking at them with a mix of awe and envy and Jay couldn’t help but blush at the insinuation.  
Fortunately for Jay, Ben chose this moment to call him and he excused himself promptly, leaving Evie to chat amiably with Jasmine. It’s not that he had disliked the encounter but the weird feeling that had settled in his stomach at the sight of Aladdin and Jasmine, paired with his masquerade with Evie had made him uncomfortable. Perhaps because for a moment, he got a glimpse of what a perfect life would be.

* * *

When he saw Evie again, Family Day was over and all five of them were gathered in the boys’ dorm per usual. Ben, as the last addition to their group, was there too, frantically trying to beat Carlos at his favorite video game. Mal was stretched out on Carlos’ bed and reading her spell book and Evie was sitting on a chair and cheering the boys from time to time.

Jay approached her quietly and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled up at him and he gestured for her to follow him out of the room. She nodded and stood up, a small smile still plastered on her face. Mal looked up from her book then and raised her eyebrow questioningly, to which the blue-haired girl simply shrugged.

Once they were in the hallway, Jay put a hand through his hair, “Thanks for earlier.” His tone was half-sarcastic, half-grateful and Evie crossed her arms over her chest.  
“I was just trying to help, I didn’t think they would invite us!”, she whispered hastily, a bit annoyed at his tone. “I didn’t even know who they were at first!”

“It doesn’t matter, we’re not going,” Jay stated decisively.

Evie’s mouth opened in shock and her expression darkened at his words. “What? But why?” She demanded as she uncrossed her arms.  
Jay let out a frustrated sigh, “Because they imprisoned my father in a lamp! And if it wasn’t for them, he would be rich and powerful. And-”

“And because in the space of five minutes they were nicer to you than your father’s ever been for your whole life!” She interrupted him. Her voice had raised so much she was almost screaming now.

Jay remained silent, dumbfounded by her reaction. She was right, of course and she had voiced out loud what he had been thinking since this afternoon. Except she wasn’t afraid of acknowledging it. It was her turn to sigh then and she put a comforting hand on his arm.  
“It’s fine. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. We don’t have to pretend to be a couple anymore if you don’t like it.”

Jay didn’t know what came over him, maybe all the tenderness he saw today had contaminated him but deep down he knew that there was more to it than what his ego was telling him. He gently took her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. Once. Twice. And he was about to pull away for good when Evie took a step forward to lock their lips together again. That kiss was longer and more passionate as Evie grasped the lapels of his jacket to get closer to him. He almost let out a groan when her tongue slipped in his mouth to finally meet his. It took them a few more minutes (and several languid kisses) before they pulled away from each other and attempted to catch their breath.

Jay couldn’t take his eyes off of her amber-coloured and he finally released her when he realised his hands were still cupping her face. He was still dazzled by what just happened, nonetheless he managed to ask,  
“Care to be my not-pretend girlfriend?”


	7. Let your heart decide part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous chapter.

"I’ve never been good at this. I don’t do relationships. But I… I want to try with you.”

Evie was at a loss of words. But for once, it wasn’t a bad thing. On the contrary, she could feel a warm wave of euphoria spreading through her entire being as she processed Jay’s words.  
Of course, she wasn’t blind and she knew it when boys liked her but with Jay it was different. They’ve been friends from the beginning so she’d never had to wonder about something more. And one of the reasons was because she always thought he wasn’t interested in her, at least not in _that_ way.

Apparently, she was wrong. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to take a closer look at him.  
“Are you only asking me that so you can fly on a magic carpet?”, she asked mischieviously.

Jay chuckled and shook his head, looking down until his eyes finally met hers again.  
“You know me Evie,” he started out slowly, and if Evie didn’t know any better, she would have thought he was struggling to talk to her. But why would he really? They trusted each other so he shouldn’t be afraid of telling her anything.

“I’ve never been good at this,“ he went on and Evie tilted her head to the side  in curiosity. Jay let out a sigh and couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I don’t do relationships, you know that.”

For a moment, Evie looked confused and almost taken aback. What was he trying to say? That he wasn’t being serious about his previous question or that he was only looking for a short-lived fling. Evie had to blink back the tears forming in her eyes as her arms dropped back to her sides.

At the sight of her distress, Jay lifted his other hand up to cup her face, just like he did earlier and hastened to finish his clumsy declaration: “But I… I want to try with you.”

Evie’s breath caught in her throat at his last words and she blinked again, desperately wanting him to repeat what he just said.  
"A relationship, I mean,” he clarified. “I’d do anything to make it work with you.”

It was as if a huge weight was lifted off of Evie’s shoulders as she realised the implication of his words. Her face broke into a wide smile and she lunged forward to shower his face with light kisses. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in retaliation, to which she laughed heartily. He caught her lips in a searing kiss that left both of them breathless once again and when Evie could finally think again, she muttered:  
“I like you quite a bit, Jay.”

He put her down softly but his arms only tightened around her in a embrace.  
“Oh really now? What happened to your _‘thieves aren’t my style’_ policy?” He joked and she swatted his arm playfully.  
“Oh shut up!”, she retorted before burying her face in the crook of his neck. And for once, he did. But not before he planted a smooth kiss on a forehead.


	8. That green monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie gets jealous of Audrey and Jay.

In a lot of ways, Evie was different from her mother. In spite of having been raised by the Evil Queen, she had a kind heart and was selfless when it came to her friends. However, she hadn’t been spared from all of her mother’s flaws. One in particular: envy. **  
**

For most of her life, Evie had been longing for another, better life, one of a true princess, in Auradon. So naturally, when she found out that she’d been chosen with her friends to go and study there, she had been delighted. And, in the back of her mind, she thought that she wouldn’t have to be envious of the Auradon kids anymore since she would get to be one of them from then on. But as it turned out, she had been wrong.

Really, _completely_ wrong.

At first, she thought it wouldn’t even be a problem. She was in Auradon Prep, a school full of princes, a dream come true, really. Her goal was clear, as she kept hearing her mother’s voice in her head from time to time (” _Bring home a Prince!”_ ) and she put her plan in motion as soon as she arrived.

Thinking back on it, she shouldn’t have been so naive. Indeed, in her perfect plan, Evie forgot to take into account two little, rather important, elements: her heart and especially, the fact that someone stole it from her, back on the Isle.

And that particular someone was currently flirting with the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Evie couldn’t help the burning anger that suddenly came over her. What need did he have to flirt with every female he ever encountered? (not that she was any better as she already flirted with no less than three students already) but that was besides the point.

A little voice inside her head whispered that technically, she shouldn’t be bothered since they weren’t even together. To be honest, they were never an item, even on the Isle of the Lost. A perhaps, a maybe, if circumstances have been different, yes. A fling? Definitely. A still burning flame? Pfft. Not even close.

 _Keep telling yourself that_ , the little voice spoke again.

She felt a pang of sadness as she realized that the day Jay gave her back her necklace, he took her heart instead.

She walked towards them decisively and even from afar, she could see Audrey’s frown as she noticed the bluenette approaching. Jay had his back to her and she took him by surprise when she gripped his arm and greeted them.

“Hey there!” She smiled up at him with doe eyes, masking her frustration the best she could.

Jay looked confused for a few seconds before he smiled back at her.

“Hi Eve! What’s up?”

She shrugged before turning her attention to the girl he was talking to before she (rather rudely) interrupted them.

“Audrey, what’s up?” She directed the question to the brunette with a mischievous glare.

But Audrey didn’t faze and glared back as she stood taller.

“Jay was asking me out, actually.”

The words affected Evie more than she let on but she couldn’t help the hurtful glance she shot at him, which he obviously noticed. Jay blushed and he suddenly looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear right here and then.

However, Evie had no intend to give up that easily.

“Not tonight though, right?”

Jay looked like he hesitated for a moment, so she went on.

“It’s movie night, remember!” She reminds him and for once, she was glad for his impulsiveness. His eyes narrowed in realization and he looked at Audrey apologetically.

“Maybe another time then?” He asked with one of his signature smiles.

Audrey rolled her eyes and huffed before she turned around to leave without another word.

Jay waited until Audrey was out of earshot before focusing on Evie.

“What was this all about?” He wasn’t pissed, just utterly confused and Evie bit her lip. She felt almost guilty now, although she wasn’t feeling sorry for Audrey.

She let go of his arm and she started to fidget with her leather gloves, her eyes downcast.

Jay knew something was off with her but he didn’t understand why she went from frustrating to almost sad in a matter of seconds.

“Alright now, what’s wrong?” His voice was gentle and he stopped her hands with his own, forcing her to look at him.

He almost couldn’t hear her when she mumbled her answer in a breath. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I was jealous”, she murmured with a pout. Jay chuckled at her words and seeing how lovely she looked, even when she was sulking. When she didn’t laugh back, he frowned.

“Are you serious?” His eyes widened when she shrugged noncommittally.

“But why?”

It was only then that she let her eyes met his. He remembered, she realized when she saw all the affection held in them.

“Come here.” He opened his arms and she lunged forward for one of his bear hugs.

She tried her best not to cry but all the emotions she kept bottled up were overwhelming and all of a sudden she had to tell him everything.

“I just- I’m trying so hard to fit in here and to meet a prince… because that’s what mother wants me to do but I- I don’t think I even want to.”

He hugged her tighter and began to stroke her back as she snuggled closer to his chest. Even though Jay could see where she was going with this, he needed her to say it. He had promised himself he wouldn’t try to get her back unless she asked him to, no matter what he felt, because Evie’s happiness came first.

“What do you want Evie?”

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears and she took a deep breath.

“I think I want to be with you.”


	9. Cheerleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although she's not that into sports, Evie knows how to support her boyfriend during his Tourney game.

Evie was cheering so loudly she couldn’t even hear the crowd around her anymore. It didn’t matter though: she knew they were all shouting and applauding along her to celebrate the Fighting Knights’ victory. Once again the players showed what team work meant to their adversary and Evie couldn’t be more proud of them. Proud of someone within the team in particular. His jersey was emblazoned with the number 8 and he was currently being carried by his fellow teammates.

When their eyes met, Evie’s smile grew even bigger, although it was hardly possible as delight was already written all over her face. He winked at her and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. She just felt bubbly and excited after the great game she just witnessed. And she could tell Jay was as thrilled as her. He pointed at her and she pointed back, a custom gesture they’ve had since his first game a few months ago.

She waited a moment until his comrades put him back down before she hurtled down the bleachers to meet him. He saw her coming from afar and immediately caught her in his arms when she launched herself at him. She laughed as he twirled her around and she tightened her arms around his neck. He was laughing too when he put her down and she smiled brightly at him.

“You were amazing.” He answered by kissing her and she kept on smiling against his lips as her eyes closed. She kissed him back, long and passionately, not caring about the people cheering around them.  

When they pulled apart he didn’t let go but smile down at her, “You were pretty great too.” When she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, he added: “As my personal cheerleader.” She snickered and swatted his chest at his smug smirk.

“Well, don’t get too used to it. I might stop if you start being too full of yourself.” She was only teasing but Jay’s eyes were serious as he replied.

“Nah. That’s also why you’re here for. Keep me grounded.”

“Damn right.” They smiled at each other and he held her closer to him. He had the urge to utter the three little words he always wanted to when they were together but he held back- he would have time to do that later, more than once.


	10. I'll make you sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for strong language and mentions of sex. Nothing too explicit though. 
> 
> Or how Jay and Evie get it on during a party.

"I want to fuck you till you're raw and shaking."

She can feel his breath on her neck as he whispers in her ear and she tries -unsuccessfully- not to shudder. It doesn’t matter though because as soon as his words register, she is full-on shaking with laughter. Jay looks confused and slightly hurt by her surprising reaction and she has a feeling that hilarity was not the answer he was hoping for but at the moment, she can’t stop laughing long enough to speak. So he waits patiently for her to calm down, his feet stomping to the rhythm of the music.

Evie can tell he is trying his best not to look annoyed and it suddenly occurs to her that maybe, what she first thought was a joke might have been serious advances from her boyfriend. She takes a step closer to Jay so he can hear her over the music and puts her hand on his shoulder. His eyes meet hers and she bites her lip when she notes the look of expectation on his face.

“You were serious, weren’t you?” She suddenly feels like an idiot for her childhish reaction but it was the first time, after all that he expressed his desire for her so bluntly in a room full of people.

He lets out a sigh and shrugs. “Nah. Now why would I flirt with my beautiful girlfriend in the middle of a party?” Sarcasm is dripping from his voice but she knows he doesn’t resent her for ruining the moment when she notices his smug smile.

Evie smiles back at him as she put her hands around his neck. “You weren’t now?”

She closes the gap between them by pressing her lips against his and he responds eagerly, deepening the kiss. Jay wraps his arms against her waist and pulls her flush against him while his tongue parts her lips, causing Evie to moan into the kiss. That is the moment Jay chooses to break their kiss and when Evie opens her eyes again, he can’t help but find her bemusement endearing. She is pouting and it’s enough to make him grin. Evie screws up her eyes in understanding before swatting his arm.

“Is that your way of getting back at me?” Her eyebrow raises and he lets out a chuckle while shaking his head.

“Oh no. You know I’m sneakier than that.” He lets his words sink in before he speaks again. “My plan consists of doing exactly what I told you before.” He smirks before leaning in towards her so his lips brush against her ear. He repeats his previous words for good measure and adds: “And you’re going to beg me to make you come.”

Evie feels shivers going down her spine at his words but this time, she isn’t laughing. She is left speechless by his daring words, and incredibly aroused. Her grip on his arm tightens and she is already thinking of where they could go and be left alone before she implodes from sexual frustration.

“You. Me. Upstairs. Now.” She hisses through her teeth and Jay doesn’t even have time for a reply - not that he has one anyway - before she drags him to the nearest bedroom.


	11. Let it snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't snow on the Isle.   
> It's a world of wonders when Evie and Jay witness it for the first time in Auradon.

“I still don’t understand why we have to study while we’re on Christmas break,” Jay complained as he wrote another chemical formula on his notebook.

“Because we don’t want you to have summer school,” Evie reminded him softly. She tried very hard not to roll her eyes but she knew that if she got annoyed it’d only make him lose his patience even more. And she promised herself she wouldn’t let him fail chemistry. He was her boyfriend and she aced this subject, there was no way he wouldn’t pass. Not on her watch.

Evie was trying to figure out new creative ways to make him learn faster but so far she hadn’t come up with anything groundbreaking. She sighed and her eyes landed on the window that overlooked Auradon’s park. That’s when she noticed the snowflakes falling slowly over their new home.

“Jay, look! It’s snowing!” She couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice as she stood up to come nearer to the window. As soon as he heard her, Jay forgot – once more- everything about chemistry as he watched the scene before his eyes. The grass was turning whiter as the snow fell harder. He joined Evie by the window and smiled down at her.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He asked mischievously.

She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes and a hint of a smile. However, Jay noticed her pondering as her eyes drifted to the books spread all over his desk. He interrupted her train of thoughts before she could speak though.

“If I promise I’ll let you quizz me as long as you like when we get back, will you say yes?”

Evie let out a sigh but from the moment they eyes met she knew she was done for. She could never resist his puppy dog look.

“Alright,” she relented. “But don’t forget that you promised!” She added as she pointed a finger at him. “We’re good now so you have to keep your word.”

“Or what?” He teased her and waggled his eyebrows.

Evie challenged him with a look and he raised his arms in defeat. “Got it.” He was still smirking but the blue-haired girl knew she’d won this round.

She hurried to put on her boots and coat, borrowing one of Jay’s thick scarves so she’d be warmer. Jay followed suit, getting dressed for the cold weather they would have to face in a moment.

Once they reached the park, both Villain Kids were rendered speechless at the scenery before them. Trees and buildings were all coated with an ivory layer, sparkling when the rare sunbeams made it through the thick clouds. Evie gasped and Jay was equally dazed, although he made sure to control his reaction in front of his girlfriend.

“It’s so much more beautiful than in Auradon, isn’t it?” She asked as she turned to look at him.

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s the same cold though,” he couldn’t help but add, always his grumpy self.

Evie shrugged and looked down and an idea popped into her head at the sight of her feet sunk deeply into the snow. She had to act quickly so she took a few steps away from Jay and grabbed a handful of snow before throwing it at him. The makeshift snowball hit him in the shoulder but his retaliation was immediate as he created two other snowballs and threw them at her. She ducked to avoid the first one but she didn’t get so lucky with the other one that landed in her hair.

“Jay!” She screamed.

“You started it!”

They started on a full snowball fight then, Evie hiding behind trees so she could make as many snowballs as possible while not getting soaked and Jay merely attacking her any chance he got. Nonetheless, his strategy was working poorly as he got hit more often than not. At the end, he abandoned any attempt and simply launched himself at her. Evie tried to avoid him but without much success as he tackled her to the ground. Thankfully, he made sure not to crush her with his weight, his hands on either side of her face. At first, she was started he dared using one of his Tourney’s moves on her but as a blush appeared on his face she couldn’t help giggling. Relieved that he didn’t hurt her, he grinned at her and a few seconds later, they were both shaking with laughter.

Jay rolled off of her and then finally started to calm down. Evie moved farther away from him and started to move her arms and legs around in the snow, slowly making a snow angel. Jay looked at her with a confused look but she smiled at him.

“I’ve always wanted to do that. Just like in those sappy movies they forced us to watch on the Isle,” she explained and he nodded at her fondly.

He had known Evie for years now but she still managed to amaze him from time to time. When she realized his gaze was still on her, she moved closer to him and rolled on top of him, reversing their earlier position.

When he raised his eyebrows questioningly, she whispered: “My turn now.”

And before he could ask her anything else, she brushed her lips against his gently. It didn’t take more than a second before Jay kissed her back, lifting up his hand to her neck so he could deepen the kiss.

* * *

 

 

“Correct! Again.”

Evie sounded almost impressed at his answer and Jay looked affronted for a moment.

“What? I told you I’d work if-”

But he stopped before he could finish his sentence, interrupted by a loud sneeze.

Evie frowned. “See? That’s what you get for attacking me…”

Jay looked up to see her smirking at him. He shrugged and sniffed but she could see the malicious gleam in his eyes.

“It was totally worth it.”


	12. Cheesy pick-up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold my hand? I’m afraid I’m getting lost in your eyes.” 
> 
> “Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants.”

“Hey, Evie!”

The blue-haired girl turns around as she hears her name and raises her eyebrows questioningly when she realises who called her. Jay crosses the park to join the table where she is reading about Auradon history for class. She waits patiently until he sits down next to her and then, when he still doesn’t say anything more, she motions for him to talk. 

Jay leans towards her, his signature smile plastered on his face and one of his hands held out towards her. “Hold my hand? I’m afraid I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

Evie stares at him, wide-eyed and speechless, for about thirty whole seconds before she bursts out laughing, her head leaning back with the force of it. Jay lets out a sigh and waits for her to calm down as his fingers drum on the table. At least two minutes pass and Evie is still giggling, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon in spite of his protests, so Jay ends up taking her hand and squeezes it. The gesture finally makes her react and she looks back at Jay, frowning as she notes his facial expression. “What? You weren’t joking?”

The Villain Kid notices the little wrinkles on his friend’s forehead and chuckles as he dismisses his original plan. “Of course I wasn’t being serious Evie,” he explains, as if she wouldn’t understand. “I just thought I could test out my pick-up lines with you. Since, you know- you’re probably my female counterpart when it comes to being an expert at flirting.” He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks at her as comprehension dawns on her face. 

“Oh. I see.” She grins back at him and leans closer to him as she puts the hand that’s not being held by his on his lap. Jay’s eyes widen as he realises how close her hand is from his crotch but it seems like he has lost the ability to speak, his eyes asking a silent question. 

Evie leans even closer then, her lips almost brushing his ear. So close that when she talks, he can feel her lips moving against him.  “Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants.” She lets him register her words before drawing back to watch his reaction. Evie can’t help but laugh again at his stunned face and it appears to break him out of her spell as he shakes his head numbly and takes a good look at her.

He attempts to compose himself and snickers before taking the hand sitting on his lap so he can entwine their fingers together. “Two can play at this game, princess.” He kisses his hand then, slowly, his lips lingering on her skin and Evie feels her face heat up. But she’s nothing if not determined to win this, after all, he was the one who came up to her and blatantly flirted with her when she’s been trying to get his attention for months! 

To this extent, she frees the hand resting on the table under his and raises it so she can cup his cheek, staring him in the eye. “You may have been joking but I wasn’t.” Her voice isn’t wavering and she has never sounded more serious as when she utters the next word. “Mal is out with Ben tonight. My dorm. 10 pm.” She doesn’t wait for his answer and gets up from the bench to gather her things while Jay’s mouth is hanging open. “You’d better be there, Jay. I don’t plan on getting _my_ self off.” She clarifies once she takes note of his confused expression. “Because  _you_ ’re gonna do that. And then I…” She trails off and bends down so her hand inches even closer to him than the first time, as she whispers, her breath on his neck making him shiver. “…will get in _your_ pants.”


	13. Stormy weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay & Evie during a thunderstorm.

Evie had always hated storms. When she was young, she used to hide in her big, moldy closet, surrounded by blankets and pillows. Only then would she feel safe. At least until her mother yelled at her to come and help her prepare some of her poisons. Lightening was a renowned ingredient in magic potions and especially dark ones and so, she would get out of her hideout and join her mother, even though she would start every time the thunder rumbled.

She actually thought that storms simply didn’t happen in Auradon, with it being the land of good and happy things; obviously she was wrong. And to top it all, Mal was with Ben in Agrabah this weekend, to attend the summer lights festival so she was alone in their dorm room. It was the middle of the night by now but she had been too focused on sewing a new dress for Ally the entire evening. Now it was too late to call Lonnie for an impromptu slumber party. Another bolt of lightning illuminated her room and made her jump. Enough was enough, she decided while grabbing a bag and stuffing her pajamas, toiletries and outfit for the next day in it. She grabbed her phone and locked the room before heading outside. She sent a quick text on her way and cursed when she left the building. It was raining buckets, she took off towards the boys’ dorm then and by the time she arrived there, she was panting. Fortunately, she somehow managed to salvage her hair by holding her bag above her. Her clothes were dripping and she was shivering: summer meant the halls of the building weren’t heated, it was usually warm enough.

She stopped in front of Carlos and Jay’s dorm and knocked three times and then two more: it was her signature knock and the door was opened before she could even sigh her annoyance at the dreadful weather again. Jay’s head peaked out from behind the door and he smiled when he saw her. He opened the door wider then to let her in.

Evie had only sent him a text a few minutes ago but she smiled broadly when she noticed the fire burning in the hearth and the blanket fort he’d managed to assemble in so little time.

“Thank you Jay.” She knew he could hear how grateful she was in the tone of her voice and he nodded while walking to his closet to pull a towel out for her.

“I know how much you hate storms…” He shrugged and put the towel over her shoulders once she had discarded her jacket.

“You’re the best.” He was still hovering next to her and as she met his eyes, she finally realized the thick tension in the atmosphere. Things had been… weird lately between them. They kept getting closer, so much so that Evie had to break up with Doug when he had started to become overbearingly jealous of Jay. But the former thief was one of her best friends and she didn’t want to stop hanging out with him just because her boyfriend wasn’t self-confident enough. But once she’d stopped to think about it, she couldn’t help but remember all those little times when she felt a pang in her chest at seeing Jay flirting with girls that wasn’t her, or all the times when she had felt safer with him than with anyone else.

Still, without all the odd new feelings inside of her, he still proved to be an awesome friend and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. However, he slightly turned toward her at the last moment and her lips landed on the corner of his mouth. When she drew back, she caught him staring at her lips and her hand moved up to rest on his shoulder. She could feel something shift between them, right at this moment. And as she heard the thunder rumbling once again, she decided to embrace it. Jay seemed to have read her well as he leaned in to close the gap between them and kiss her fully on the lips.

Their first kiss was soft but didn’t lack passion. Right before she started to pull away, she felt Jay’s hand on the small of her back bringing her closer. He kissed her again, more fiercely this time and she parted her lips to deepen their embrace even more. She moved the hand that wasn’t gripping his shoulder to his neck to hold him tight. When he pulled away, she almost let out a whine of displeasure but his whisper stopped her in her tracks.

“Evie…”, he trailed off as he grazed her cheek with the back of his free hand. And he didn’t have to say anything more, really, as she could read everything in his eyes: tenderness, lust but most of all love. She smiled softly at him.

“I know… Me too.” She almost chuckled when his eyes widened at her admission.

“What? You really think I wasn’t susceptible to your charms?” She asked him teasingly.

He grinned back at her and cupped her face in his hands before he kissed her soundly.

“I knew it would work on the long run…” He winked at her and she slapped him in the shoulder with a glare.

“Yeah sure-“ But before she could finish her sentence, Jay grabbed her by the waist and carried her to the blanket fort. She squealed in delight and put her arms around his neck to keep her balance.

“Jay! Stop! What are you doing?” But even then, she was laughing wholeheartedly, which completely ruin her protestations.

Once he had set her down, he kneeled in front of her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Evie smiled gently at him and he smiled back.

“So what now?” He spoke softly and Evie could feel the levity of the moment had faded. She glanced down at her hands resting on her lap, suddenly unsure of what he was expecting from her. She knew she liked him, as more than a friend, that much was obvious but what about him? Did he actually care about her or was she just another fling?

He must have noticed her change of mood as he put his own hand over hers and gave them a little squeeze.

“Hey, Evie? Where did you go?” His other hand was on her chin and he gently tipped her head so she would look at him again.

“Do you- do you actually want to be with me?” Her words were barely audible but she knew he heard her at the look on his face. He frowned and stroke her cheek again.

“What? Why wouldn’t I want to? Evie, in case you missed the last ten minutes I just thoroughly kissed you, as I’d wanted to do for the last like, year or whatever, because I was too much of a coward to simply ask you out. I may be a Knight during tourney games but I’m still a kid from the Isle, I’ve never really learnt how to court someone before.”

Evie snorted at this. “You’re the biggest flirt I know, that’s not-“

“But it’s only ever empty words, not grand gestures.” He insisted and she could tell how desperate he was for her to understand exactly what he was saying. “You’re the prettiest, most resilient and creative person I’ve ever met and I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you. I was just too dumb to do anything about it…”

He took her hands in his then and held them to his chest. “Until you almost kissed me. Once again, you were the brave one.” He offered her a lopsided smile and only then did he realize she was tearing up.

“Please don’t cry. You know I’m the worst at handling those kind of things.”

Evie shook her head. “These are happy tears.” But she didn’t want to break their moment nonetheless and so she surged forward to kiss him again. Jay almost lost his balance at her enthusiasm but he managed not to fall against the foundation of their blanket fort and landed on his elbows. He let her take the lead then and she happily complied, her tongue parting his lips to deepen their kiss. Jay moaned and he moved one of his hand so he could grasp her waist. He kissed her back with such intensity that Evie had to pull back for air. 

They both started giggling when they met the other’s eye and Jay moved so he was lying completely on his back while Evie was hovering, her arms bracing her on each side of his head. She bent down again and their kisses grew more and more heated, until Jay was gripping her waist with both of his hand. They kept kissing each other, their hands wandering and growing eager to touch and feel more. When Evie began to feel his arousal under all their clothes, she pulled away to raise her eyebrows at him as Jay took a moment to get his breath back.

“We can stop if you want.” His hand went up to play with her hair- which got awfully mussed by their make-out session.  

Evie shook her head at his words. “I don’t want to stop.” She grinned down at him. “After all, what better way to spend a stormy night than do this?”


	14. I'll be your crying shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie meets with Snow White (who has been so nice to her) and his son. He is so mean to her that it makes her cry and she runs away. Jay finds out and threatens Snow White’s son to apologize, resulting in a cute Jay & Evie moment.

“Yes, of course. I’ll meet you after your R.O.A.R. practice anyway-“ Evie trailed off as she saw the newcomers in Alice’s older sister tearoom. “Sorry Jay, they’re here, I’ll call you back later okay?” She waited for his answer before hanging up and smiled widely at the woman and her son who just entered the shop before she got up to greet them.

“Evie!” The dark-haired woman exclaimed as she hugged her. “Such a pleasure to see you again!” She took a step back and glanced at the younger girl’s outfit. “You look amazing, as usual!”

“Aww thank you Snow! You’re too sweet,” said Evie before she took the time to look at the princess’ outfit more closely. “You need to tell me all about the material you used for this dress, it looks fancy, but without being overly uncomfortable.”

“How did you know?” Snow White smiled at Evie’s expertise. She took a step on the side then and Evie finally got a closer look at the person accompanying the famous journalist.

“Oh! And let me introduce you to my son, Blake.” Snow White’s smile was proud as the young prince, who might have been around the age of Dizzy and was a spitting image of his mother with his dark hair and fair skin, took a step forward and eyed the blue-haired girl warily.

“Hi…” He wouldn’t even meet Evie’s eyes, which made a frown. She looked up at Snow who just shrugged.

“Teenagers…you know better than me how they can be…” Snow White winked at Evie and she sat down at the table where Evie was already settled. Blake sat down as well, as far away as possible as Evie, who tried her best not to be upset by his behavior. She simply didn’t feel at ease when people disliked her, which seemed to be the case with the little prince. And the worst was, she didn’t even know why.

Alice came around to their table a few moments later and they all ordered some drinks. As Alice left to prepare them, Blake eyed Evie suspiciously once again. Unable to hold her tongue any longer, Evie spoke up softly, trying her best to keep a smile on her face.

“Is something wrong, Blake?”

“I’m going to be watching you closely. That’s the only reason why I came-“

“Ugh, here we go again…” Snow White interrupted her son with a sigh. “Blake, you need to stop with this nonsense! I already told you Evie was an Auradon girl.” She shrugged at Evie’s confused expression.

“He’s convinced you want to get back to me for stranding your mother on the Isle with all the other villains…” Snow White bit her lip, embarrassed by the situation.

Evie was taken aback by the revelation, though now she understood why Blake hadn’t stopped glaring at her since they met. Even if the boy was small, he could certainly hold a threatening look. She chuckled nervously.

“You have nothing to worry about Blake, I’m one of the good ones. Actually, most of us aren’t like our parents, as you may have realized-“

“I don’t care! Your mother tried to carve my mom’s heart out of her chest! She tried to crush her with a giant rock! And I bet you’re scheming something too!” Evie’s eyes went wide at the prince’s outburst and it seemed that Snow White was too flabbergasted to intervene.

“I don’t trust you! I bet you invited us here so you could poison mom’s tea or something!” He pointed at Alice who was bringing a tray with their drinks.

“So you can kill her and be the fairest of them all. Because you’re not a princess and never will be.” The last accusation was a low blow for Evie and she barely saw Snow White stood up and told her son off. It was all a blur from then, as tears filled her eyes and the echo of Blake’s words rang out in her head. She was aware that Snow White was apologizing to her for her son’s attitude but Evie couldn’t make out the words. She shook her head as the tears began to fall and she excused herself before running off and out of the tearoom.

She only realized she was heading to Jay’s dorm once she reached the boys’ corridor. He wouldn’t be here anyway, she knew it. But still, she didn’t want to see anyone at the moment anyway so she sneaked in with the key Chad made a few months ago and which the boys had finally managed to confiscate. Their bedroom was empty, just as she thought and she simply took her shoes off before throwing herself on Jay’s bed and burying her head in his pillow. She thought the smell of him would calm her down but instead, her sobs only grew louder.

Jay was concerned. He hadn’t heard from Evie since she called him earlier today and she’d told him she would text him as soon as she was done with her meeting with Snow White. That was almost four hours ago. And she should have met him after his R.O.A.R. practice. She would have texted him if she wasn’t able to make it. He had tried calling her as soon as he was out and when he saw she hadn’t replied to any of his texts but her phone went straight on voicemail. He was quite tempted to kick something. That behavior was unlike Evie. Of course, he had texted Mal on his way back to his dorm but she hadn’t heard from the blue-haired girl either.

He went to his room to drop his bag, determined to go back out and look for her when he spotted a lump on his bed. He switched on the light and let out a relieved breath. He immediately frowned when he didn’t see her move though and got closer to the bed. Once he got a better look at her face, he noticed she was asleep and a small smile crept on his face, until he noticed the puffiness of her eyes. He slowly sat down next to her and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. He had no idea what happened but something told him it was bad.

He hadn’t meant to wake her up but at the feel of him, her eyelids fluttered and he recognized the telltale signs of awakening as she stirred. He waited until her vision cleared and a small smile graced her face when she realized he was there.

“Hey…”

“Hey.” She replied back but even though she was still somewhat smiling, the sadness in her eyes was calling out to him.

“What happened Evie?” He asked as she sat up while he brushed another strand of hair behind her ear.

With a sigh, Evie resigned to tell him what happened at Alice’s tearoom. However, even though she tried to act as if she hadn’t been that affected by the incident, Jay knew better. At the end of her retelling, he was fuming. But it was too late to do anything tonight so he handed her a pair of sweatpants and a tourney shirt so she would be more comfortable to sleep.

“Thanks Jay.” She said, while taking the clothes from him and heading to the bathroom. “Of course, princess.” The sad smile she sent him broke his heart. And he knew he had to do something about what happened, as soon as possible.  
  


After a good night’s sleep, Evie was feeling better. Being cuddled in Jay’s arms helped a lot and everything looked better with the light of a new day. She woke him up with light kisses all over his face and they only separated when Carlos, who had snuck back in later last night from Jane’s room, started to groan at the sound. “Guys, I’m here so please keep it PG.”

Evie and Jay both laughed at his comment and resolved to get out of bed before Mal bursted into the room, searching for her missing roommate-even though Jay had texted her once he found Evie.

It was only a few hours later, when they were all gathered in the Auradon Prep park, that Evie got reminded of the previous day’s occurrence. Blake was walking towards them and she frowned, unconsciously wincing as he made his way to them.

But contrary to the day before, he didn’t look wary or angry, but rather embarrassed. It was only when she noticed Blake glancing at Jay with fear in his eyes that she understood. But before she could ask her friend what it was about, the little prince reached them and spoke up.

“I- I’m sorry about yesterday, Evie. Truly.” His voice was tremulous and he couldn’t meet his eyes but still, something told Evie that he was being sincere. “It’s just- I love my mom. She means everything to me and I just want to protect her! But everything I said was unfair to you. I realize now that you had nothing to do what anything that happened to my mother before so once again, I want to apologize.”

Finally, Blake’s gaze rose from the floor to meet her eyes. Tears were gleaming in them and it took Evie a lot not to start crying again too. At that moment, she felt Jay took her hand in his and she squeezed it lightly in thanks.

“I know what I said was awful but I still hope you can forgive me and maybe, we can be friends?” the boy asked timidly and Evie’s eyes shone with the joyful turn of event.

“Of course.” She answered softly and took a step toward Blake. For a moment she thought he would recoil, but he didn’t so Evie went for it and hugged him. It didn’t take long for Blake to hug her back and she felt him quivering as he let out a few more tears, apologizing again for his words.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Evie tried her best to comfort him, still stunned by this new turn of events. She wondered what made him change his mind so fast. But then she met Jay’s gaze over the boy’s shoulder and realization hit her.

Blake took his leave a few moments later, after Evie and him agreed to meet sometimes but she didn’t broach the subject with Jay until much later that night, when she was ready for bed.

Jay could feel her questions coming so he settled down, his back leaning against the headboard of his bed and he gestured for Evie to join him. Once she was snuggled up against him with his arm around her shoulder, he confessed.

“I didn’t threaten him, I swear-“

“No, I know.” Evie interrupted him. “I could see it in your eyes.” She smiled tenderly at him as his eyebrow rose questioningly.

“You were almost as misty-eyed as I was when he apologized…”

“I just- I wanted an explanation, from him. So when I said I was meeting Lonnie earlier, I actually-”

“- went to talk to him? Yeah, I figured.” Evie chuckled. “What would I do without my dear knight in shining armour?”

Jay shook his head, a smile on his face. “You’d be just fine. He’d probably have apologized anyway… I mean have you seen how guilty he looked?”

Evie shrugged. “Still, thank you.” Her voice was full of fondness and she pressed her lips ardently against his.

“Anytime, princess.”

She barely heard his response when he broke their kiss, too caught up in him and his unwavering love for her, but did she really need to, to know how much she meant to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my longest drabble to date! I really hope you guys enjoy it and that it'll make me write longer and better Jayvie one-shots.   
> Don't hesitate to comment and leave kudos, it always please the muse. ;)


	15. Going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Ben that Mal's gone back to the Isle, Evie goes to find the boys and ask them to come with her.

Evie couldn’t believe that they were going back. Again. It seemed like even though they were trying to move on from the Isle, they kept being drawn there, like magnets. She hated it. But Mal needed her and, as her best friend, she was determined to get her back. Therefore, after agreeing to meet with Ben later to provide him with a more suitable outfit for their upcoming trip, she headed to the boys’ dorm to deliver the news. She knocked twice, and then once more, her usual pattern. They developed their own knock pattern back on the Isle, to know who was on the other side of the door before opening it. And even though they were safe in Auradon Prep, it stuck.

The door opened a moment later and Jay appeared on the other side with the genuine smile he reserved only for her. However, his smile faded when he caught her expression. “What happened?” He opened the door wider for her to get in and Evie slipped inside before he closed it behind her. She took the time to sit down at their table, which made Jay even more nervous. He joined her at the table once he realised she was waiting on him to do so. She took a deep breath and Jay placed his hand on her arm lightly to spur her on.

“Mal left for the Isle.” Even though Jay heard her clearly, it seemed like his mind wouldn’t process her words.

“Wha- What do you mean she left for the Isle?”

“I mean,” the blue-haired girl continued, trying her best not to get annoyed at her friend, “she fled Auradon because the pressure was too high.” She looked up at him then, helplessly.

“Oh. But what about Ben?”

“I told him already. He wants to go and get her back.”

Jay nodded fiercely, a determined look in his eyes. “Of course, we’re going to get her back. Or at least we need to meet her and talk.” At Evie’s raised eyebrow and smug smirk, he added. “I mean you guys can talk. I’ll just be there in case you need muscle. Or moral support.” Evie let out a little laugh at his rambling.

“That’s exactly what I need you to do,” she confirmed as she covered the hand that was still on her arm with one of hers.

Jay was apparently thinking about that plan when he asked, “Have you told Carlos yet?”

Evie bit her lip. Carlos was the one she was most worried about going back to the Isle. Life had been especially tough for him there and she hated to have to ask him to go back, once again. Recognizing her concern, Jay turned his hand in hers so he could entwine their fingers together.

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. I’m sure you need to work on some Isle look for our king.” He winked at her and Evie looked less distressed at the share of her burden. But there were still so many things to sort out, mainly about Ben’s outfit and she stood up to attend to that other matter. Jay was glad she seemed less nervous than when she got there a few minutes ago. Instead of dismay, he could see her eyes shining with determination and his heart leaped in his chest at the sight.

He took him until she was halfway to the door to stop her.

“And Evie?”

She turned back around at his call. Jay took a step towards her and gently grabbed her hand in support. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

Evie nodded but Jay noticed how misty her eyes were. She really was worried about Mal and all of them going back there. Knowing how well he could read her, Evie tried to smile lightly at him but it didn’t reach her eyes. She squeezed his hand thankfully and went on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Jay.” He shrugged, his way to convey it was no big deal.

“Now go give Ben a killer look, you know you’ve secretly wanted to for ages,” he teased her and his signature smile grew larger when she mirrored it. It was only then he realized he was still holding her hand and he reluctantly let go.   
“Meet you outside at 10?”

Jay nodded and opened the door for her. “At your command, princess.”   
Evie chuckled at his little salute but shook her head. “I’m not a-”

“We’re working against the clock, E,” the former thief tapped his wrist to emphasize his words. Evie let out a huff of annoyance before she got out of his room and on her way to hers. Jay was almost 100% sure she didn’t hear him muttering how she was  _his_  princess anyway.


	16. A new crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to announce that you're expecting to your brand new husband, a guide by Evie.

Jay and Evie had been married for only three weeks when she got sick. At first, they thought it was what she ate during their trip to Seaside for their honeymoon; it was no secret that eating crustaceans could lead to disaster. Jay had been a real gem when she could not leave their bed, bringing her soup and holding her hair in the bathroom when needed. She had felt so bad for coming down with something when they finally had some time together to let go of the pressure of the wedding and their professional careers, even though she knew it was not technically her fault. Once they got back to Auradon, her state improved but she was still feeling out of it. Jay went back to work but she stayed at home, taking care of her business from the comfort of her bed as she could not get up without being dizzy.

But, even though she was still unwell, Evie, always the most organized one, made a point of honour to keep up with her responsabilities as both the King’s Counselor and the best fashion designer in Auradon. Evie’s 4 hearts was more succesful than ever and Jay was killing it as the youngest coach at Auradon Prep. Everything was going well for the two villain kids who had found love in each other… Well, except for the fact that two weeks after going back from their honeymoon, Evie was still nauseous.

It was only when Mal visited her one day, with a paper bag full of little plastic sticks that the blue-haired woman acknowledged that her health issues might have been more than just a really bad stomach bug. Mal rolled her eyes when her best friend gasped at the sight of all the pregnancy tests that Mal had just spread out in front of her.

“Honestly, Evie, how haven’t you thought of that during all this time?”

Evie shrugged, puzzled. “I don’t know. I guess with everything going on with the Second Chance Program and the winter collection that I have yet to wrap up… I had too many things on my mind, M.”

Mal shook her head. “But you’ve been under medication since you got sick and there’s only been a slight improvement, it’s gotta be something else…” Mal trailed off and handed one of the tests to Evie. 

“Go ahead. We need an answer.” Evie looked at the little box apprehensively but took it anyway. 

Mal smirked at her, “Even though I’m almost certain you are actually carrying Jay Jr.”

Evie stared at her, mouth wide-opened at her friend’s comment. She huffed and headed to the bathroom to take the test. After she was done, she washed her hand and placed the stick on the sink before she opened the door and called out for her friend. Mal was there in a flash, vibrating with excitement, “So?”

Evie gestured at the test sitting where she left it. “There’s nothing at the moment. I think you’re supposed to wait for a few minutes before-“ Evie felt faint again as she thought about her next words. She leant against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the bathroom floor. Mal was watching her, concern written all over her face as she joined her. She put her arm around Evie’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Hey. You’re gonna be alright, E.” She smiled at her and tried her best to catch her friend’s gaze as Evie was looking straight ahead, lost in thoughts. She nodded but Mal knew it was just for show. “I’m serious. You just got married, you run a more than successful business, you’re young and in good health. If anything, this is good news.”

It was weird being on the other side, Evie realized. She had comforted Mal so many times over the years: about being with Ben, as a Lady of the Court, about their engagement and Mal and Ben’s own wedding. But Evie was glad that Mal was there with her now. She looked up at her best friend, her eyes gleaming with tears: 

“But what if I’m a terrible mother, M? What if I’m just like my mom?” Mal scoffed at her friend. 

“There’s no way Evie. You’re a born mother! You’ve always been so loving with not only your friends but most of the kids on the Isle. You’re going to be an awesome mother.” Mal assured her and got up to pick the stick up. She glanced at it and asked, “Are you ready?”

Evie nodded lightly and took a deep breath as Mal revealed the little plus sign.

* * *

After taking a few more tests, Evie made an appointment to see a doctor the next day, just to be sure. She made Mal promise not to tell a soul just yet and didn’t say anything to Jay that night when he got home. She knew that Jay would be elated at the news and so she did not want him to have false hope. However, that night in their bed, while she was cuddled against him, she informed him of her appointment. He frowned at her words but she squeezed his arm in reassurance.

“I think I may have found what the problem is, but I just need a confirmation.”

Jay looked at her seriously. “This isn’t making me less worried, far from it.”

Evie smiled at him. “Just trust me on this, okay?” He nodded but his frown wasn’t going away so Evie’s hand moved up to his face so her thumb would brush the furrows of his brow. She leant up to kiss him then and after a few seconds, he kissed her back fondly. She used her other hand on his shoulder for support as she moved to straddle him then.

“I’m telling you though, I’m feeling much, much better,” she whispers as her hands trailed down his body while both of his gripped his waist when her hips started to roll against him.

* * *

The next day, while waiting for her examination’s results in the doctor office, Evie pondered about what was to come.

They were not even trying to have a baby just yet but to be honest, she wasn’t that surprised considering how many times per week, sometimes per day, they would sneak out to have their wicked way with the other, even before their wedding. Evie lost count how many times her friends almost caught Jay and her in a compromising situation. Fortunately for them, they were fast and managed to compose themselves before it was too late.

She broke out of her train of thoughts when the doctor entered the room again, her results in hand and a wide smile on her face.

“Congratulations!”

Having talked about it for a long time the previous day with her best friend, Evie didn’t feel as light-headed nor anxious about it. She knew they were going to be okay. And she had the perfect idea to deliver the news to her husband.

* * *

When Jay came back home that night, he was met with the sight of Evie setting the table and a delicious smell.

“Hey!” He greeted her with a kiss on her lips, one she returned immediately, and went to wash his hands and help her finish preparing everything. She looked better than when he left her this morning, less pale and pensive.

“What did you make?” She looked up at him and the question and smiled.

“You already know.” Evie winked at him and squeezed his arm when she went around him to fetch the silverware.

Jay had recognized the smell of his favorite dish, one he taught Evie when they started dating: butter chicken. It wasn’t too spicy which meant they could both eat it and resulted in them making it quite often. However it had been a while since they made it so Jay had a feeling there was more to the Indian meal his wife lovingly prepared.

She asked him about his day and he asked her about hers as they put all the food on the table and sat down. It was only when they were settled that Jay noticed a little box with a bow on his plate. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Evie and she shrugged, a secretive smile on her face.

“Should I open it now then?”

At her enthusiastic nod, Jay unwrapped the box and took off the lid, only to find a tiny yellow knitted cap, embroidered with a crooked blue crown and a black cobra with a red tongue. Both of their family crests merged to shape a whole new one. Jay looked up at her, his eyes widening as he realized the meaning behind her gift.

His voice was trembling with emotion as he asked: “Really?”

Evie’s own eyes were already gleaming with tears as she nodded in confirmation. “We’re going to have a baby.”

The blue-haired woman was too overwhelmed with joy to notice the commotion that followed as Jay hurriedly got up from his seat to join her side and pick her up from her own chair. She shrieked as he did and clinged to him as he spun them around. They were both laughing breathlessly as he finally stopped and let her back down slowly. 

As they sobered up, Evie cupped his cheek with her hand to kiss him languidly. Jay responded earnestly by deepening their kiss while moving his hands to her back to bring her closer. She moaned as his tongue brushed hers and she broke away from the kiss before they completely forgot about their meal.

“I love you.”

Jay was looking at her in a daze, a few tears had escaped his eyes but she brushed them off tenderly. His eyes were brimming with adoration and she nearly burst out into tears just then. Her heart was so full of joy and love and Evie hadn’t even seen their child yet. And now she couldn’t wait.

“I love you too, Jay.”

Jay smiled even more at her words and one of his hand moved to her stomach, his thumb gently stroking her skin. Her smile matched his as he whispers, “We’re having a baby.”


	17. It's a whole new game we're playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auradon is having a homecoming tourney game and all the players have to pick someone to give their jersey to wear to school. Guess to whom our favorite thief is going to give his.

The Tourney season was about to start and already, all the Knights could feel it as the number of practices increased during the week, leaving most of them knackered but ready for what’s to come.

One day after practice, the coach gathered them all around to make an announcement  before they went back to the changing room, .

“As you all know, our first game is happening next week so I’m going to ask to all of you to give their best during practice and exceed your best during that game.”

It wasn’t anything they haven’t heard before but right after, King Ben appeared on the field to join them. Due to his royal duties, Ben had to quit both the tourney and the R.O.A.R. teams, much to his regret. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t keeping tracks on his friends’ achievements.

“Hello everyon! I just came by to remind you all that with the first game of the season approaching, it’s time for our Auradon tradition. So starting tomorrow, you’ll be able to lend your jersey to the person of your choice.”

Jay and Carlos, who arrived in the middle of the year, looked at each other in confusion. Noticing his friends’ facial expressions, Ben explained:

“It’s a tradition here that the players choose someone to wear their jersey the entire week before the first game of the season. Usually, it is their romantic partner.” Some Knights groaned at the King’s declaration.

“But, it can also be your best friend, if you haven’t found your significant other yet,” he added with a reassuring smile.

Carlos looked at Jay again, who shrugged. The coach dismissed them after and they all left the field for the changing rooms. The VKs wanted to wait for Ben but he waved at them so they would keep going, apparently he still had things to deal with the coach.

As Jay took out the clothes out of his locker, Carlos asked him:

“So… Who are you going to give your jersey then?” And before his friend could even reply, he added, “I know one who wouldn’t mind wearing yellow even though it’s not her color.”

Carlos winked at Jay, who raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Oh c’mon man! I’ve seen the way you look at her when you think no one’s watching. This might be just the moment you were waiting for to ask her out. She’s single, has found a balance between classes and her business, the timing is perfect!”

Even though Jay kind of wanted to keep playing dumb with his best friend, he knew it was no use as Carlos read him like an open book. He sighed in defeat.

“She doesn’t want a former thief, she needs a prince.” The word was bitter in his mouth and his heart clenched painfully at the thought. He was too far gone but Jay would gladly stay in that limbo if it meant the blue-haired girl was happy.

Carlos chuckled and shoved him lightly. “You’re a Knight now Jay, so act like it!”

And with that Carlos left to take a shower.

* * *

 

Hours later, his friend’s words were still ringing in his head and Jay couldn’t sleep. Carlos was right: he wasn’t the kid he used to be on the Isle and even then he was still under her charm, that was the one thing that hasn’t changed.

Unable to find sleep, Jay got out of his bed and took his jersey out of his closet on a whim. Better do it before he lost the nerve.

He knocked on Evie’s door twice and then another, so she would know it was him. Surprisingly, the door opened just a few seconds later and there she stood, in a beautiful white and blue night gown, decorated with a crown and hearts. For a moment, Jay was staring, speechless. The night gown was fitting her perfectly, highlighting the curves he tried his best not to imagine every day when he saw her.

“Jay?” Her voice brought him back to reality and he blinked.

“Yeah?” Evie let out a small chuckle at his puzzlement and opened the door wider to invite him in.

Jay took a few steps forward and shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to do it fast, he was already feeling his courage slipping away.

Meanwhile, Evie was looking at him patiently, though he could tell when he met his eyes that his silence was beginning to worry her.  But the words were failing him so instead of humiliating himself by blabbering, he waved his jersey out and handed it to her wordlessly. Frowning, Evie took it from him and asked, “What’s wrong with it?”

Before she could examine the piece of clothes though, Jay suddenly found his voice.

“You’re not in it!” He blurted out.

A blush was coloring his cheeks by the time Evie realized his words. Still, she was confused and her eyes kept going from him to his jersey, not comprehending what he meant.

Jay sighed: apparently he wasn’t as smooth as he thought he was when the person in front of it mattered. He gestured at the shirt, “It’s an Auradon tradition that players would choose someone they care about to wear their jersey before a game and- I know it’s stupid and cliché and we’re- we’re not even together so I don’t know what I was thinking…”

While laying his heart out to her, Jay began to slightly head to the door, trying to make an escape before this living nightmare could go on. She was going to reject him and he wouldn’t ever be able to look at her in the eye again.

A hand on his arm stopped him before he could make a retreat. Jay looked down at Evie’s hand, gripping him lightly.

“Jay…” Her whispering his name made him look up again and he was troubled to see her eyes were glimmering. Panic seeped through him, of course she would hate to reject him as he was still one of her best friends and he was forcing her to make some drastic decisions about their friendship. He was a moron.

Evie must have read the fear in his eyes as she dropped his jersey on a nearby chair and cupped his cheek with her newly freed hand.

Jay gazed at her intently, waiting for the other shoe to drop. As a smile broke her face though, he suddenly doubted himself, why was she smiling now? Wasn’t it awful enough to have his heart broken by his best friend, now he would have to remember her warm hand on his face and the tenderness in her eyes… Wait. But before Jay could analyze all the emotions in her eyes, Evie closed the gap between them by pressing her mouth to his softly. It was like second nature to Jay and he kissed her back and once more before reality crashed down on him and he broke away from his lips.

“Wha-“ But Evie interrupted him again with her lips again, swallowing his words and slipping her tongue in his mouth. He groaned and kissed her deeper, their tongues entering a game of give and take. Both her hands were cupping his face now while his were grasping her waist. He must have been dreaming.

Evie was the one to break their kiss that time, her hand tangling in his hair gently as the other rested on his shoulder. She nodded eagerly.

“Yes. To both.” Jay’s eyes must have widened comically because the next second, Evie was giggling against his chest.

She punctuated every next words with a kiss.  “I’ll wear your jersey and support you during the game as any proper girlfriend would.”

It was her time to blush at the adoration in his eyes and the huge grin on his face. “You’re the best friend  _and_ girlfriend one could ever had.”


	18. Where you are, is where I should be too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay asks Evie to Cotillion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in almost canon where Evie isn't dating Doug.

After having a private word with Mal, Jay got up and tried to catch up with Evie. He needed to talk to her. Going back to the Isle had made him realize that he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to at least a part of his life on the Isle. Mainly the part that was in love with the blue-haired princess. 

  
Since they arrived in Auradon he’d done his best to move on, seeing as she would probably meet her prince there and it was supposedly ‘just a fling’ between them - he always ignored Carlos’ skeptical expression at his words- and they had a mission for evil’s sake! But at the end the mission failed though they won and they were staying in Auradon and even liked it there.

Everything was changing, had changed, except for Jay’s feeling towards her. Her words kept replaying in his head and he knew that loving her wasn’t just survival, it was more than that. It was what made life on the Isle brighter and the illuminating bonus of seeing her happy in Auradon, as she fulfilled her dream of being a fashion designer. His days were always ten times better once he saw her at breakfast, as she grinned with a smile only reserved for him. 

Do not get him wrong, he loved life at Auradon too, loved having new friends and being part of a team and tourney and R.O.A.R. practices. But the highlight of every game and sparring match was when she cheered him on.

With that thought in mind, he arrived at her door and knocked twice and then once more as he usually did so she would know it was him.   
“Jay!” She greeted him with a smile that faded at his concerned expression. “Is everything alright?”

Jay barely nodded before entering the room as soon as she opened the door wider for him.   
“I just need to talk to you.”

It was Evie’s turn to nod as he sat down nervously at her desk. After almost one minute of tense silence, she spoke up:  
“Is this about you taking Mal back to the Isle if things go wrong tonight?”

He looked up at her, eyes widening in surprise. But really, he shouldn’t be. She had always known him better than anyone and he gave her a little smile which she returned.

“I know you would never let her down,” she explained unecessarily as she took the seat next to him.

“How could I? She’s like a sister to me.”

They both went quiet again after that, as Evie was still waiting for him to tell him what was on his mind.

Finally, although he wouldn’t look her in the eye, Jay turned his head towards her.   
“I can’t help thinking about what you said, in the gardens.” His voice was soft while he was struggling for his next words, Evie lightly put her hand on his to encourage him.   
“About what, exactly?”

Jay took a deep breath. “About how you tried to forget about our life on the Isle…” He trailed off as the courage to utter what was truly bothering Jay left him.

For a moment, Evie stared at him with her mouth agape as she processed what he just said and also what he didn’t but she knew him enough to know there were more to the words he used.  
“I didn’t- that’s not what I meant, Jay!” Her hand went to his shoulder and she squeezed it, hoping to get to him.

Jay almost groaned at the contact and couldn’t contain the frustration behind his next words. “Then what did you mean? Uh?”

Evie almost recoiled at the tone of his voice, she hadn’t expected him to yell at her. He never did, nor did he ever get mad at her, not really anyway. He must have been really upset about their conversation.

“I meant the misery! The abuse from our parents!” Her voice was as loud as his now but if that was what it took to get to him then so be it. Her next words were quieter though, as if to soothe them both. “Not us though! Never us." 

At last Jay looked up at her, unsure if she meant the VK or just the two of them. And his eyes must have betrayed him because the next thing Jay knew, Evie was letting out a chuckle and cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Mal, Carlos and you made my life better on the Isle. But especially you.” Her thumb stroke his cheek slowly and Jay was almost confident he had fallen asleep on the grass and was going to wake up from this wonderful dream anytime soon.   
“You were always there to protect me and get me new material for my creations… And hold me when things got harder. You’re my rock, Jay.”

He smiled at her as she gazed at him tenderly.   
“Okay but what about here though?” Evie was about to reply to him but he lightly placed his finger in front of her lips before she could talk.

“Because I want to be your rock here too. Starting tonight? At Cotillion?”

As Evie’s eyebrows raised questioningly, Jay went on,  
“What I mean is…” And then he got up from the chair to retrieve the item in his pocket. He knew he might be overdoing it but Jay got down on one knee to present her with the brooch in his hand. It was a golden cobra with ruby red eyes and Evie gasped at the sight.  
“Evie… would you do me the honor of being my date for Cotillion?”

Evie let out a tearful laugh at his choice of words, shaking her head at the demonstration. When she saw the confusion settling in on his face, she put her hand back on his shoulder.  
“Yes! Of course, I would but-” She waited for him to stand up again before continuing, “I thought you were going solo…”   
At her mischievous smirk, Jay chuckled and put the brooch in her hand, closing her fingers around it.  
“Nah. I changed my mind…” Both of his hands moved to encircle her waist and bring her closer as his thumb brushed the small of her back.   
“Did you now?” Evie’s eyes were sparkling with joy and something else, something Jay knew was only there when it was the two of them.

He nodded and tried not to shiver as her free hand moved to the back of his neck and grazed his skin lightly.  
He didn’t bother answering her with words as his lips finally captured hers in a long-awaited kiss.


	19. Moonlit secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Evie has nightmares about the Isle, she knows exactly who to call for comfort.   
> After all, she helped him too.
> 
> Original prompt was both Evie & Jay have nightmares about the Isle and comfort each other. I combined it to "Can you please stay over?"

Evie really thought she was over her own nightmares about the Isle after they went back from it with Ben and Lonnie a few weeks ago. But apparently her brain disagreed as there she was, awake at 3 am and still reeling from the horrifying images of her friends taken hostages by their own parents. Honestly they had been so lucky not to have run into them when they  went back for Mal. So lucky that Evie’s mind was still playing tricks on her, dreaming of what could have happened if they’d stayed a bit longer or crossed paths with their relatives or any of their parents’ minions. The blue-haired girl let out a deep, shuddering sigh and rubbed her eyes. Her face was still moist from the tears that leaked when she was still in slumber. She vaguely recalled yelling at their common enemy to let her friends go to no avail, until they all got separated and then she was alone in a dark forest, not unlike the one they went through to get to Maleficent’s lair. Evie blinked to try and come back to reality once more but she was still shivering, even under her fluffy blanket.

Breathing deeply, she knew there was only one thing left to do if she wanted to be able to sleep again before dawn.  So she sat up in her bed and texted the one person who could still be awake at that time and wouldn’t mind her bothering them. She hit ‘send’ and only had to wait a minute before her phone went off with an answer.

_‘be right over’_

She got up to put on her robe and unlock the door for him, before she went to her bathroom to fill out her kettle. The knock on her door came as she was turning the device off, the steam warming her face up.

As soon as she opened the door for him, Jay noticed the trail of tears on her face and cupped her face gently.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Evie simply shrugged and let him in before she closed the door. She went on to prepare their tea while he hovered by her side silently, waiting for her to talk when she was ready. It wasn’t the first time he came over after one of her nightmares, though it was the first since Cotillion.

It all started a few weeks after Ben’s coronation, they were having a sleepover in the guys’ room and while everyone was sleeping, Evie was awakened when she heard whimpers from the cot right next to her. She thought it was Carlos, at first so she got a little surprised to find out it was her older friend having bad dreams. His face was contorted in distress and she could see little drops of sweat on his forehead. She softly shook his shoulder to wake him up and, when he did with a start, she stroke his hair to calm him down. That night, watching the moon shone outside the window, he told her about his nightmares about the Isle, his father finding him in Auradon and forcing him to go back to his thief antics, his fear of being sent back because he wasn’t good enough; and she hugged him tight, assuring him that she would never let that happen and he promised her to always be there for her in return. And that’s how their little unspoken agreement begun, when one of them was having bad dreams, the other would come and comfort them. Most of these times, they would end up falling asleep in each other’s arms, unbeknownst to their closest friends.

Once their tea was ready, Evie took both of their mugs and put them down on her nightstand, before lifting the blankets so she could settle back under them.  She patted the spot next to her and Jay followed her direction as he sat down next to her and took the mug she offered him before putting his other arm around her shoulder. Evie took her own mug and rested her head in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath of his scent. Jay always smelled good, a mix of sandal wood, citrus and a hint of chocolate, that would always calm her down and make her feel at home.

Finally, as he felt her relax against him, Jay was the one to break the silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” His tone was soft, as if not to disturb the comforting quietness of the room.

“Not particularly.” Evie took a sip of her tea before she continued, “I want to know why you were awake though… I didn’t interrupt any of your dates, I hope?”

She knew it was unlikely Jay was on a date at this hour but still, some protective part of her was always curious to hear about anyone he might hang out with that she didn’t know already.

Jay chuckled and shook his head.

“As much as I love you E, if I really was having a ‘date’ and you know at this hour what we could have been up to, I don’t think my phone would have caught my attention…” He gave her that little smirk she was so fond of but it didn’t help the slight hurt she felt at his words. And it must have shown on her face because he lightly nudged her shoulder after a moment.

“Hey! I was just joking. You know you’ll always come first, no matter what- or who I’m doing, for that matter.” She couldn’t help but laugh with him at his words, he had this capacity to make her laugh even in the most serious or dramatic situations and she loved him even more for it. It still bugged her nonetheless, that one day he might not come when she needed him, because he was too busy with an Auradon girl who would have managed to get to his heart. Deep inside, she knew why but of course she couldn’t tell him. She was already asking a lot from him every time she was having night terrors or she needed his muscles for whatever reason. She wouldn’t do that to him. Knowing Jay, he would probably put it in his mind to find her the perfect prince, insisting that she deserved better, when all she wanted was him.

“Hey, Evie,” He put his mug on the shelf behind him so he could take her hands in his, “I’ve lost you. Was the nightmare this bad?”

His eyes full of concern were too much for her and Evie forced a smile, even as she felt tears gathering up in her own.

“No, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

She couldn’t take it anymore. After having dreamt that he would have been taken away from her, his gentle touch and his constantly supportive words, Evie felt herself break under his gaze. A sob escaped her lips as she shook her head vigorously.

“I’m sorry, this is ridiculous Jay. I’m so sorry.”

As soon as the tears started to stream down her face, he took her fully in his arms, one of his hands going straight into her hair to stroke it.

“Don’t apologize E, you can tell me anything. I don’t mind. That’s what I’m here for.”

While she continued to cry in his arms, Jay was trying his best not to freak out. It wasn’t unusual for them to comfort each other when they were having bad dreams but it was the first time he saw her that distressed. His heart was clenching painfully and he had no idea how to help her now.

Suddenly, he realized that she had started crying after his lame joke about not coming to her if he ever was on a date and he gave himself a face palm internally. Obviously his lack of finesse hurt her more deeply than he thought. He gently detached himself for her then and cupped her face with both of his hands.

“Evie,” he started, looking her in the eyes with a serious expression, “I truly apologize if my careless words hurt you earlier. I didn’t think it through. I wholeheartedly love and care about you though, that is the truth. You’re one of my best friends.” He hoped he had conveyed enough sincerity in his words to convince her because the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt, especially because of him. She didn’t deserve that.

Evie sniffed as she gathered her thoughts. Naturally she knew Jay was being genuine and she was just overreacting over nothing but he did just told her that he loved her and, even though there was a high chance he meant it platonically, she had to take the chance to tell him. It was the perfect time, she just had to take a leap of faith. She grabbed the hands that were still holding her face to give her strength.

“Jay, I love you too…But I think I’m also in love with you.” She took a deep breath once the words were out. Finally.

It took about two seconds for her words to sink in and she noticed when they did as his eyes widened out almost comically and his grip on her slackened. After a few more seconds that seemed to last hours, he eventually found his voice back.

“Whoa… Really? Are you- I mean, really?”

If it wasn’t for the big smile on his face she would have thought he was rejecting her but just as she nodded, his hands tightened on her face once again and he brought his lips to her in a deep, tender kiss. Awestruck by his gesture, it took her a second to kiss him back but he pulled back soon after, a chuckle escaping him.

“I can’t believe this. Damn Evie. I’m in love with you too, probably have been ever since I laid eyes on you when you first arrived in Dragon Hall.”

Evie laughed lightly at that, still tearing up from her breakdown but also his own confession. Jay smiled at her again and she put her hands around his neck to drag his face back to hers so they were kissing again.

Initially, their kisses were light and soft, Jay pulling back to pepper every inch of her face with light feather kisses but then Evie pulled him back to her for more languid kisses, leaving both of them breathless. After a particular passionate one when her tongue mapped out his mouth, she was the one to break it out and ask in a huskier voice than usual.

“Can you please stay over?”

Jay’s eyebrows raised at her request and Evie swatted his arm lightly when he smirked smugly at her, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Not for _that_ , cheeky!” But the blush on her face was telling him otherwise and he waggled his eyebrows before pressing his lips to her again eagerly. When they separated again, she was getting dizzy with all their kissing and he was hovering over her, his body almost plastered to hers and her calf rubbing against his leg.

“Okay, maybe for that too.”

The grin on his face might have outshined the moonlight filtering through her curtains.


End file.
